


You've Never Flown With Me

by SushiOwl



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Cloaca, Experimentation, Fingering, Flying Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, just plain porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anatomy differences sometimes take everyone by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Never Flown With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Alzire's prompt.

At 10,000ft, Kilowog was regretting ever agreeing to go flying in this tiny contraption with Hal. He was thankful for the extra strong seat straps when Hal did a roll and a loop, putting his stomach in his throat. He thought about yelling 'Out! Out! Let me out!' but Hal was too busy yelling 'Whoo!' and 'Oh yeah!' At least one of them was enjoying themselves. He was all too glad when it was over and they were landing. He all but flung himself out of the cockpit when the hood lifted up. 

"That was great," Hal was saying as they walked back toward the hangar. 

"Says you," Kilowog said, finally able to breathe. He looked over as Hal undid his jumpsuit and shrugged out of the sleeves. "What is that?" he had to ask, pointing between Hal's legs where something length and hard was poking against his clothes.

Hal immediately looked embarrassed, his hands going to cover it up. "Oh, sorry, sometimes when I fly I have this reaction. Nothing personal."

"No, no, I mean what _is_ it?" Kilowog asked with a grunt of annoyance like Hal was avoiding the subject. 

"My... my dick? What, don't you have one?" Hal asked, his brows coming together.

"If I did, would I be asking, poozer?" Kilowog huffed, before he let it all sink in. So that was a reaction to the flying. And it was arousal. A slow smile came onto his face, before he grabbed Hal's shoulder in one of his broad hands and back him into the wall of the hangar, pulling the little zipper all the way down so he could get into the front of his clothes. "Show me," he said, and Hal only gave a low moan as he pulled his boxers down and released that dick, as he called it. He took it in his hand, enveloping it completely, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hal's hand shot to his arm as his head tipped back with a groan.

It was so small and delicate, but then Hal was small and delicate himself, so he shouldn't be surprised. And Hal really seemed to enjoy it as he squeezed and stroked him. He rubbed his broad thumb of the bulbous head of it, inciting a sharp gasp. Hal started to rock his hips up into his fist, his own hands reaching up to settle on his shoulders.

"C'mere, big guy," Hal said, urging him down, and he met him in a funny kiss, their lips not exactly suited for it, but it was nice nonetheless. He breathed against his lips, little grunts and moans coming faster and steadier now. 

And all of the sudden his fingers dug into his shoulder, and white heat splashed across his hand. He drew back just enough to look down at his hand as he opened it and examined the damage. Hal's cock softened on his palm, and he shifted his hips away to tuck himself away again. He did wipe his hand off with the sleeve of his jumpsuit though. 

"So, if you don't have a dick, what do you have?" Hal asked, looking so relaxed now. 

Kilowog smirked and pulled his closer, grabbing his hand and urging him to reach around his waist and he let his suit melt away. Hal's curious fingers pressed in the crack of his ass and brushed over his cloaca, making him shiver, and Hal let out a soft 'oh.' He did it again, enticing him to roll his hips back into his hand. He looked down at Hal, who was pressed as close as he could be against his chest and smiling as he did it. 

"Here," Hal said, slipping out from between him and the walk and getting behind him as Kilowog put his hands on the wall for support. He felt Hal spread his cheeks and rub his thumb along the damp hole. "Feel good?" he asked as he pushed his thumb inside, and Kilowog arched his back with a grunt, not having to answer for his reaction. He closed his eyes as he felt that digit caress his inside and out, his mouth dropping open before he put his forehead against the wall. "What about this?" he heard Hal say.

Something wet and broad stroked across him, and he let out a strangled moan, looking over his shoulder to find Hal on his knees with his face buried between his cheeks. His eyes were closed in concentration, and he was doing extra gymnastic things with his tongue was were making his knees weak. Soon enough he was grunting and moaning, his breath labored, and he felt that rolling boil start up low in his belly. "Ngh, Hal!" he hissed, smacking his fist about the wall and his body snapped into an arch and he saw stars.

They ended up sitting side by side against the wall, with Kilowog trying to control his breathing and feeling cuddly with his arm around Hal. "You have a funny body, poozer," he told him kindly.

"Right back at you, big guy," Hal replied with a nuzzle.


End file.
